


Mary and the Blizzard

by ChibiDashie



Series: The Magic Almanac [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiDashie/pseuds/ChibiDashie
Summary: Mary eagerly hears that it's going to snow at Germany's from the television that was broadcasting today's weather. However, a language barrier prevents her from knowing what really is going on and has no clue why Germany won't let her outside to play in the snow. When Germany is making lunch, Mary sets off into a little journey that could have possibly took her away from the ones she loves.
Series: The Magic Almanac [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424335





	Mary and the Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> Wahoo, first fic of 2021 babey!!! I had this idea for a really long time and it's just something short and sweet (maybe not sweet if you read what happens)

The sound of firewood crackling provided plenty of warmth for sweet little Mary, cozied up with some of her canine friends Berlitz, Aster, and Blackie as if they were soft, down pillows. Berlitz, the alpha male of the pack, was happily snoring as Mary felt the rhythmic yet soothing breaths of the German shepherd from her head. Her eyes soon began to grow heavy, with every last attempt to keep herself awake. 

Just above the fireplace was a television, though it appeared that the television was on; perhaps being sleepy took so much more energy than noticing her surroundings. She then noticed something of interest on the television, soon sitting upright. A friendly man with a suit stood in front of a map of a very familiar country, which just happens to be the very place she's in! Soon enough, radar images of clouds began to show behind the man, despite the obvious language barrier facing Mary. Despite that, she knew something was coming; snow!

"Mr. Germany! Mr. Germany!" Mary exclaimed, "It's gonna snow!" 

"Is that so?" Germany said, soon approaching the fluffy dog pile and Mary. He stood nearby, listening to the man on the television so he can translate for the young child.

"Mmmmm....I don't think it's just snow, Mary." 

"What do you mean?"

"There's going to be snow....a snow storm."

"Does that mean we can all play out in the snow?" 

"I don't think so." He sighed, soon kneeling down to Mary's height. "We can play outside tomorrow when the storm stops, ja?" 

Mary was clearly upset, though her naïve little mind would do anything to play outside in the snow. She freed herself from the fluffy dog pile that kept her cozy, soon walking over to a window facing the big, open backyard surrounded by the woods. No sign of snow just yet, though the clouds were there hanging above.

"Snowflake, Snowflake," Mary began singing to herself, "Please come down so I can play~"

"I'll make some lunch for you, Mary." Germany said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "You must be hungry. It will be a while, so you can play with the doggies, okay?" 

No answer. Germany knew it was best to leave Mary alone for being upset, for he knew that she would be more upset if he were to continue talking to her about not being able to play in the snow. This also meant Mary had a devilish idea that might upset her own father figure! As Germany was busy cooking a nice little lunch for himself, his own brother, and Mary, the little girl made her way into Friendship Manor from a door in his house that appeared to resemble a closet. She ran as fast as she can to the ballroom and the mezzanine that lead to her bedroom, with many of the passing nations wondering what was going on with the little girl. 

As she hopped out of the Almanac and into her bedroom, her plan was in full steam with nothing to stop her. Mary went to a closet in her bedroom, despite a sign hanging on the door warning of a monster named "Bungus" who supposedly lives there. Thankfully, it was the daytime so there was no sign of Bungus anywhere. With all of her might, Mary grabbed a winter coat hanging from a hanger as well as accidentally causing a domino effect of other clothes hanging up to fall off their hangers. There was no time to lose! She continued to scurry around her closet for other winter clothes to keep her warm, soon finding a comfortable pair of snow boots, mittens, and a scarf. Although she mostly needs help to get them on, Mary's adrenaline made it possible to get her all dressed up by herself. Now it was time to run back to Germany's house and play in the snow!

Back at Germany's house within the confines of the Almanac, Mary noticed that Germany was still cooking lunch, focusing on making a yummy meal for the child in hopes to make her feel better from not playing in the snow. Even as she dashed to the door leading to the backyard, Germany took no notice. The only thing Mary did notice was that the snow was quickly accumulating on the ground. As quickly as she can, she slowly made her way outside, gently closing the door so no cold air or snow could get in the house. 

The snow was yet so deceptive as it gently fell from the sky. The young girl danced with the snowflakes all around, kicking up the fluffy snow from the ground into the air. The waltz with the snowflakes led her into the woods with not a care in the world. 

Only soon did Mary realize her biggest mistake within the woods. All around her were the towering evergreens, and Germany's house was nowhere in sight. The winter snow began to grow heavier as the wind howled through the forest. Now Mary was scared as she tried to find her way back to Germany's home. What she didn't realize though was that with every step she took, she unwillingly went further and further away from the safety of home.

In the endless labyrinth of snowdrifts and trees, Mary was purely helpless. There was nothing left but to cry for help and pray someone could find her. Her tears were nearly about to freeze up on her rosy red face, with snot running down her nose that could also just about freeze.

As if an angel heard her pleas from the heavens, a familiar noise grew louder and louder among the howling wind. Mary turned around, seeing the silhouette of a grownup and two dogs within the whiteout, approaching ever closer and closer to her. Even still within the storm, the man struggled with all of his might, trudging through the deep snow and the brisk wind. Mary trekked through towards the figures, trying her hardest to not get stuck in the snow.

When she got close to the figure and their canine companions, Mary immediately recognized the man who came to her rescue. He held a blanket in his arms, scooping up Mary to protect her fragile body from the harsh elements and to keep her warm. Now began the slow, arduous journey back to Germany's house, which felt like many hours.

Just in time before the worst of the storm caught them, the whole rescue was a success. Mary was scared yet cold, letting out another cry in the safety of his home.

"It's okay, Mary." Germany said, "I'm here now."

Mary looked up at her father figure as her tears were gently wiped away from his fatherly touch.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Germany." Mary cried, smushing her head onto his chest, "I only wanted to play in the snow..."

"I accept your apology, Mary." Germany said, "You've learned a valuable lesson today. Shhh, shhh... I'm not mad at you. Let's get those winter clothes off you, okay?"

The clothes that protected Mary from freezing hung nearby the fireplace, though not too close to the point they would be set ablaze. All of them were soaked since her warmth made the snow melt on her. All Mary had was a long t-shirt on that acted as a dress of sorts, as she was wrapped up in layers of blankets Germany put on the child to slowly warm her up. The three dogs also provided their warmth to keep Mary warm, with Aster giving the child kisses to make sure she was okay.

Germany soon approached Mary, holding a mug that was big enough for Mary to hold without an issue. The mug was very colorful as it also adorned her name on both sides. He sat down next to Mary, giving her the mug that contained a fresh, warm, homemade hot chocolate. With every sip the child took to warm her up, Germany gently pet her hair that was blown around from the wind to hopefully even it out.

"Hopefully, this will warm you up." Germany said, "I hope that you'll never go out in a storm ever again."

"Never ever!" Mary said, "It's not fun..."

"Good, good. The dogs were especially worried about you, since they were all barking at the door, only for me to see your foot prints outside before things got worse. Thank goodness it wasn't the dark of night or I would have never found you."

"And that means I would never see my Mama and Papa, right?"

"Unfortunately. The snow can be gentle, but it can also be scary. It could eat you up, especially in the forest."

Just as Mary finished her hot chocolate, she placed her empty mug down, soon hugging Germany as he wrapped his one arm around the child. Nothing could harm her now, especially with someone as protective to her like Germany; not even would Mother Nature herself could avoid him in the most dire situations. Germany heard the whimpers of the young child he protected from the elements cry once again. 

"What's wrong?"

"You said the snow could eat me up...and that I'll never see Mama and Papa again..."

"Ah, sorry. Shshshsh...I'm here, I'm here. Everything is okay." He kept gently rubbing Mary's back until she slowly calmed her tears. "You'll see your mother and father again. You're all safe from the snow." 

Mary looked up at her father figure with not a single tear in her eyes and a little smile that grew on her face. Germany cupped his hand on one of her cheeks, using his thumb to wipe a leftover tear off, making the young girl giggle in glee. 

"That's something I want to hear! No more tears, okay?" 

"No more tears~" Mary exclaimed, giggling as she sat on his lap. Germany wrapped both of his arms around Mary, providing her with extra warmth and coziness. He gently swayed her around with the child's legs gently dangling around with every gentle swing.

"I'm much better Mr. Germany!"

"Are you now?"

"Mhm! You made me very warm!"

"Good, good. A warm Mary is a happy Mary, and that's what I want see from you. Come on now, I made lunch for all of us."

"Even Mr. Prussia too?"

"Of course I have! He is my brother after all, and it's nice to do things for others. Hopefully this will make you warmer as well and fill your tummy." He scooped up Mary in his arms, carrying her over to the dining room where they saw the storm outside intensify, hearing the howling wind through the tiniest of cracks.

"It's scary outside now, Mr. Germany," Mary said, looking up at her father figure, "The snow would eat me up!" 

"That's what the weatherman said on the television," Germany replied, "I'm glad you're safe now. Let's eat now, our lunch is getting a bit cold, but hopefully not like outside." 

Even through a moment of a little laughter, Mary learned a valuable lesson today with one of the countries; not only must she make sure that it's safe whenever it snows, but to also make sure she understands what is going on despite an obvious language barrier she must face all the time. 


End file.
